Operación biberón
by Nami Haki
Summary: Los llantos de un bebé despiertan a un cierto espadachín de pelo verde. Él no está acostumbrado a encargarse de niños, mucho menos de un bebé, pero tendrá que hacerse frente al descubrir que está completamente solo en el barco. ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Por qué le han dejado a él al cargo? Y lo más importante... ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJA DE LLORAR? / ZoRo


_**Operación biberón**_

El llanto de un bebé rompió el silencio que se había creado en el Sunny, despertando al espadachín de pelo verde que dormía como siempre en la cubierta. Se incorporó bostezando y abrió su ojo derecho mirando alrededor sin entender porque nadie le hacia callar. Supuso que estarían ocupados pero que no tardarían en ir a calmarlo, por lo que se volvió a acomodar en el mástil y cerró su ojo.

Pasaron varios minutos pero los llantos no cesaban. Zoro, malhumorados y sin entender que hacian los demás, se levantó y empezó a caminar mientras se estiraba tratando de despertarse un poco hacia la habitación del final del pasillo.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy, deja de gritar así!

Avanzó pasando por delante del camarote de los chicos, después el de Nami, el suyo con Robin y finalmente, alado del suyo, la del bebé. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un cuarto completamente rosa, decorado con peluches y muñecas, perfectamente pensado para una niña. Tenía un armario blanco en un lateral, a juego con la cómoda y la cuna, situada encima de una alfombra del mismo color.

Se adentró en aquél sitio pomposo y desconocido para él, con cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los muchos juguetes que estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Cuando la pequeña, que estaba dentro de la cuna agarrando una manta también rosa, le vio entrar, automáticamente dejó de llorar y se le quedó mirando como si le admirara o impusiera respeto.

Zoro arqueó una ceja cuando dejó de llorar y se acercó un poco más a paso lento, como si le diera miedo avanzar hacia ella. Cuando la tuvo delante se dio cuenta de que en la barra de la cuna había una nota de color verde. La agarró con cuidado y la leyó en voz alta, por la letra estaba seguro de que era de Robin.

_-"Zoro, hemos tenido que salir a comprar algunas provisiones y otros materiales que necesitábamos. Estabas tan dormido que me ha dado pena despertarte. Te encargo a Akane, no te preocupes que no te va a dar ningún problema." -_Cuando terminó de leer su cara fue un poema- ¿Y me lo dice así, sin más?

La pequeña seguía mirándole con ojos curiosos mientras sonreía. Zoro volvió a dejar la nota en el mismo lugar que la encontró y miró a la niña con desgana.

-¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí y cuando llego dejas de llorar?

-¡Ajiiiii! -Dijo como respuesta la bebé mientras reía y levantaba sus manos para que el espadachín la cojiera

Zoro ignoró a la niña y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras suspiraba. Nunca entendería a los bebés. Cuando puso un pie fuera de la habitación, nuevamente escuchó el molesto llanto detrás suyo. El espadachín se giró con la mirada clavada en la cuna y volvió a acercarse refunfuñando.

-¿Y ahora se puede saber que quieres? - Le dijo a la pequeña que otra vez estiró los brazos hacia él- ¿Quieres que te coja?- Sonrió más moviendo las manos- Con que eso es. -Suspiró- De acuerdo.

Miró durante un rato a la pequeña sin saber por donde cogerla, le daba miedo que se le cayera o que llorara de nuevo. Dudó unos instantes y finalmente la agarró con mucho cuidado de la cintura, mirándola cara a cara. La bebé se reía mientras era agarrada y movía las piernas feliz. A Zoro le parecieron adorables los gestos y palabras que hacia, y sin darse cuenta le sonrió también.

-¿Como puede ser que seas tan ruidosa enana?

La única respuesta que recibió fue otra de esas tiernas risas. Akane alargó los brazos por segunda vez y Zoro la cogió mejor con ambas manos pegándola a su pecho y acunándola un poco. La pequeña se agarró fuertemente a su camiseta y buscó con los ojos alguna fuente de comida, sin resultado alguno por su puesto.

-Por mucho que busques no vas a encontrar leche ahí, no soy como mamá. -Se rió mientras veía el rostro de decepción que ponía la bebé- Si tienes hambre puedo preparar algo.

Se levantó con cuidado de no pisar nada y salió de la habitación con la niña en brazos, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde tardó media hora en averiguar como se preparaba un biberón. Una vez que lo consiguió se sentó en la silla con Akane en su regazo e intentó que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Le acercó el artefacto extraño, como lo llamaba Zoro, a la boca y la pequeña lo agarró con ambas manos mientras empezaba a bebérselo.

-¿Tenías hambre, eh? -El espadachín se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se lo bebía- No tengas prisa que no está Luffy para robártelo.

La niña como respuesta únicamente bebió con más ganas hasta no dejar ni una sola gota. Zoro dejó el biberón en la mesa y le dio un golpecito en la espalda tal y como tantas veces le había visto hacer a Robin.

Después volvió a dirigirse hacia el cuarto rosa mientras la pequeña le miraba curiosa todavía. Una vez dentro pensó que sería fácil volver a dejarla en la cuna, pero nunca se podía haber imaginado que Akane estaba enganchada a su camiseta con ambas manos.

-¡Maldita sea Akane, quiero volver a irme a dormir!

La bebé solo se reía una y otra vez al ver los intentos fallidos de Zoro por intentar zafarse de ella sin ningún resultado. Pensó que sería buena idea conseguir que se durmiera para luego dejarla en la cuna, pero lo único que consiguió fue cansarse él. Sin más ideas, se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la cuna y suspiró.

-¿Tan difícil es conseguir que te duermas?

-¡Iiiiii! -Contestó Akane mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos y jugaba con las tres espadas que siempre llevaba Zoro encima

-¡Eh, no toques eso! -Gritó Zoro apartándola bruscamente de sus afiladas armas y dejándolas en una esquina para evitar cualquier desgracia. La niña le miró con los ojos humedecidos, seguramente por el grito y el espadachín le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una mueca- ¡No me mires así, es peligroso!

Akane no parecía muy convencida con la respuesta y seguía con sus ojos clavados en él, el cual intentaba hacer reír a la bebé. En una de las muecas que hizo Zoro para sacarle una sonrisa, la niña se fijó en las tres cosas brillantes que colgaban de la oreja del peliverde y decidió averiguar que eran cogiéndolas con la mano. En cualquier situación Zoro la hubiese apartado, pero al ver que Akane volvía a reír, no se opuso.

Después no supo muy bien que pasó, lo último que Zoro recordaba era que la bebé se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y él, con ella.

.

.

Cuando los Mugiwara volvieron al barco ya se había hecho completamente de noche. Cada uno fue directamente a hacer sus tareas y preparar el barco para irse al próximo día, pero antes decidieron ir a ver como estaba Akane, la pequeña que había robado el corazón a todos los tripulantes. No sabían como, pero cada vez que la veían sacaban su lado dulce, incluida Nami.

-¡Akane-chwaaaan! -Decía Sanji con un montón de bolsas llenas de ropa para ella

-¡No la llames así que la vas a asustar imbécil! -Decía Nami mientras hacia un gesto para que se callara y seguía caminando detrás de Robin

-Robiiiin. Podré jugar con ella? -Insistía Luffy

-¿Pero no ves que es muy pequeña? -Contestó Usopp- Seguro que le haces daño si no tienes cuidado y todos aquí sabemos que eres muy bruto.

Robin tan solo reía ante los comentarios de sus nakama. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija y no pudo evitar el quedarse un rato contemplando la escena que tenía delante suyo. Sonrió tiernamente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo Robin-chwan? ¿Akane está bien?

-Está perfectamente cocinero-san.

Robin se adentró en la habitación procurando no hacer ruido y se agachó a la altura del espadachín, el cual seguía profundamente dormido. Los demás, curiosos por el comportamiento de Robin, se asomaron a la puerta, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-No me lo puedo creer... -Dijo Sanji con la boca abierta- El marimo haciendo algo que no sea entrenar.

-Al final no va a ser tan inútil ese idiota. -Afirmó Nami mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la cocina- ¡Venga chicos, dejalos solos que Robin tendrá que recompensarle!

Todos hicieron caso a la navegante a la primera, ya fuera por miedo a lo que podía hacer la pelirroja o porque pensaron que necesitaban un poco de intimidad. Excepto Sanji, que se negaba a imaginar cualquier tipo de escena entre ellos, y que Nami tuvo que llevarse a rastras.

La arqueóloga cerró la puerta gracias a unas manos fleur y acarició la cabeza de su hija. Cuando intentó cogerla para llevarla de regreso a su cuna, los fuertes brazos de Zoro se lo impidieron. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que no la había podido dejar en mejores manos e intentó cogerla de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

-Zoro... -Susurró para no despertar a la bebé- Zoro...

Al darse cuenta de que Zoro podía dormir durante horas, Robin le movió un poco el hombro consiguiendo que el espadachín abriera el ojo de golpe.

-Shh... No te preocupes, soy yo. -Le sonrió la morena

-¿Robin? -Estiró un poco su cuerpo mientras Robin sonrió más al ver que había abrazado a Akane más fuerte- Me has asustado.

-Parece que os habéis quedado dormidos.

Zoro miró hacia abajo viendo como la pequeña dormía chupandose el dedo. Sonrió y volvió a mirar a Robin, que extendió los brazos para cogerla. El espadachín se la dio con cuidado mientras clavaba su ojo en la arqueóloga, la cual dándole un beso en la mejilla metió a Akane en la cuna.

-Al final conseguí que se durmiera, pero parece ser que no fue la única. -Se disculpó Zoro poniéndose nuevamente sus katanas

-Mhh... ¡Adda! -Casi susurró Akane buscando a Zoro en su cuna

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. -El peliverde la tapo con la manta y ella volvió a dormirse.

-Parece que alguien se ha encariñado con su papá.

-Sí, eso parece. -Zoro sonrió tiernamente y agarró a la morena de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, gesto que ella correspondió encantada aunque tomándola un poco por sorpresa- A donde fuisteis a la mañana?

-¿Mañana? -Robin rió acariciándole el pelo- Hemos estado todo el día fuera.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me habéis dejado todo el día cuidado del barco y de la niña?

-Exacto. Pero parece que no has estado muy a disgusto, porque se te ha pasado el tiempo volando. -La arqueóloga le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de proseguir- ¿Se ha portado bien? ¿Has podido con todo?

-Pues claro. No te preocupes, se ha portado bien. -Esta vez fue el turno de Zoro de darle un beso- Después de todo soy su padre.

-Y ella quiere mucho a papá. -Dijo Robin divertida al ver que Akane repetía el nombre de su padre en sueños

-Su papá también la quiere aunque no le deje dormir, ni salir a los bares, juegue con sus pendientes o intente coger sus espadas.

Robin volvió a reír y se giró quedando cara a cara con su hombre, mientras enroscaba sus brazos al rededor de su cuello yo le miraba de manera provocativa. Él la acercó y apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras deslizaba la mano por uno de sus torneados muslos.

-Haber si ahora me voy a poner celosa de Akane.

Zoro soltó una pequeña risa antes de empezar a devorarle los labios apasionadamente.- Antes has dicho que habéis estado todo el día fuera... -Habló entre cortadamente mientras continuaba besándola- ¿Eso significa que ya es de noche?

-Supongo que aproximadamente deben de ser las diez.

-Me sirve. -Profundizó el beso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con una dirección clara, su habitación y esta vez sin perderse. Ronbin enroscó los brazos en su cuello y profundizó el contacto agarrándose con las piernas en su cintura. Lo único que querían era llegar cuanto antes al camarote de alado.

Cerraron la puerta y Robin guió a Zoro hacia la cama de matrimonio que estaba en el centro de la sala. El espadachín la tumbó con cuidado y se puso encima de ella, recargando su peso en los dados para procurar no hacerle daño. Hambriento de ella empezó a darle cortos mordiscos en el cuello, que rápidamente se desviaron de su recorrido para bajar hacia el pecho. La arqueóloga se deshizo de la camiseta del peliverde al mismo tiempo que seguía sus movimientos.

Cuando Zoro estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con la camisa de la morena, el llanto de Akane los detuvo de golpe. El espadachín gruñó molesto y maldiciendo la inoportunidad de la bebé mientras se tiraba al otro lado de la cama. Robin le sonrió al mismo tiempo que se colocaba la ropa y que gracias a su habilidad, traía a la niña a su habitación, cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

-¿Por que lloras cielo? -Robin la acunó en sus brazos transmitiéndole tranquilidad- ¿No estabas durmiendo en la cuna?

-Ammaa... -Akane se agarró a la camisa de la morena y al poco tiempo volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-Tenemos suerte de que se duerma con tanta facilidad. -Robin le acarició la cabeza y la dejó en medio de la cama mientras ella también se tumbaba a su lado- Se parece a ti en eso, Zoro.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Akane parecía contenta de haber conseguido su propósito y poder estar con sus padres, Robin por otro lado estaba feliz al ver como la pequeña agarraba con fuerza el brazo de su padre.

El espadachín volvió a hacer uno de sus tan habituales gruñidos, todavía molesto por no haber terminado de cobrar su recompensa, tal y como decía Nami.

-Vamos Zoro no te pongas así. -Robin rió un poco- Ahora ha sido ella la que se ha puesto celosa de mí.

Él hizo una media sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de la morena y le tocó la nariz a la pequeña.- Yo os quiero mucho a las dos. Pero tiene que entender que papá tiene que demostrarle a mamá que sigue amándola como el primer día.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad y se agarraron la mano que tenían sobre Akane. Zoro le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y otro en los labios a su mujer, después las tapó con la sábana y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía. Estaba seguro de que no podía estar en un sitio mejor, de todas formas él sabía que mientras las tuviera a ellas, le daba igual el lugar y el momento. Sabía que siempre sería perfecto para él.

**FIN**


End file.
